1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a driving circuit for a display apparatus.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A liquid crystal display include a liquid crystal display panel including a lower substrate, an upper substrate facing the lower substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate.
The liquid crystal display panel further includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels each connected to a corresponding gate line of the plurality of gate lines and a corresponding data line of the plurality of data lines. The liquid crystal display panel is provided with a gate driving circuit to sequentially output gate signals to the plurality of gate lines and a data driving circuit to output data signals to the plurality of data lines.
As an example, the liquid crystal display may employ a structure in which the gate driving circuit is directly formed on the liquid crystal display panel through a thin film process. In this example, the gate driving circuit includes a shift register in which a plurality of stages is connected to each other one after another. Each stage includes a plurality of transistors working together to output a gate voltage to the corresponding gate line. However, the gate driving circuit may malfunction due to a reduction of a threshold voltage of the transistors, which may be caused by exposure to excessively high temperatures.